Hades(Earth-992)
Hades was the Olympian God of the Underworld. History Centuries ago, Hades attempted to overthrow the rule of the Gods with the unwitting help of his lover Hippolyta, but failed. Zeus, king of the Gods, punished Hades severely for this betrayal. Hades was cast into the pit of Tartarus, the final resting place of lost souls, with Hippolyta sentenced to forever guard the gate as punishment. It was later revealed that Hades helped Hippolyta sculpt Wonder Woman before he initiated his plan to take power on Olympus. He was nearly released thanks to Felix Faust, but fortunately the Justice League intervened. In the ensuing battle, he killed Faust (as his 'reward'). Before his release could be completed, he was sucked back into Tartarus from whence he came, keeping him locked up for years to come. When Felix Faust took control of the Annihilator, he headed straight for the gate to Tartarus. With the power of the Annihilator, Faust got his revenge on Hades for tricking him previously and later torturing him after the plan failed. Faust imprisoned Hades in a nearby dimension and exacted torture on Hades until Hades revealed the location of valuable dark tomes that revealed knowledge of dark arts. Faust then proceeded to Hades' library. Shayera Hol and Wonder Woman were later transported to the same dimension when they confronted Faust. As part of Zeus' order, Wonder Woman also had to restore Hades to the throne of Tartarus. After the Annihilator was destroyed for good, Hades took Faust's spirit away to torture yet again. It was at this point that he revealed to Diana he and her mother created her together. However, this was dismissed by both Diana and Hawkgirl as a lie. Diana cared little for the truth anyway: she knew who raised her, her mother, and that was her true parent. Super Powers Hades at his fullest had immense physical strength, able to easily shrug off punches from Superman. In fact after receiving those aforementioned hits, he merely back-handed the Kryptonian in response and was sufficient enough in power to send him flying backwards (few have ever brought Superman down in one blow). He also seemed to have highly durable skin, as explosive Batarangs thrown by Batman didn't even phase him. He also had excellent reflexes, as he was able to flick one of said Batarangs out of the air with minimal effort. He is also able to breath fire in concentrated bursts, emerging either as a long stream or single large fireballs. Perhaps his greatest power, however, was that he was able to control the dead and summon entire legions of them to follow his every order. Hades also has magical powers like any god which he can use for flight, regeneration of himself and his armor, and teleportation of himself and others. Magic or mysticism appears to be his only real weakness. Only a magic incantation by Felix Faust was able to cause him any kind of noticeable pain (and also burned off his skin revealing his demon form) in his first encounter with the league and the Annihilator was able to easily overpower him due to its enhanced properties. AppearancesCategory:DeitiesCategory:DemonCategory:ImmortalCategory:Super CentenariansCategory:Independently WealthyCategory:ShapeshiftersCategory:AliensCategory:Magic UsersCategory:Superhuman StrengthCategory:Superhuman StaminaCategory:Army of DarknessCategory:PervertsCategory:Regeneration Batman: The Animated Series * "Fire From Olympus" (Mentioned Only) Justice League * "Paradise Lost" * "Maid of Honor, Part II" (Mentioned Only) Justice League Unlimited * "The Balance" Category:Armor Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Deities Category:Super Centenarians Category:Immortal Category:Sword Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Father Category:Veterans Category:Olympians Category:Personification of Death Category:Justice League Rogues Gallery Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Dimensional Rulers Category:Dictators Category:DCAU Category:Male Category:Murder Category:Villain Killer Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Murder Category:DC Universe Category:Warrior